$h(n)=-10+12n$ Complete the recursive formula of $h(n)$. $h(1)=$
Explanation: $h( 1)=-10+12( 1)={2}$ $h( 2)=-10+12( 2)={14}$ $h( 2)-h( 1)={14}-{2}={12}$ So the first term of the sequence is ${2}$ and the common difference is ${12}$. This is the recursive formula of the sequence: $\begin{cases} h(1)={2} \\\\ h(n)=h(n-1)+{12} \end{cases}$